warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Honeyfern's Rise
Warning: The following story is rated Worse, for it contains high levels of violence and blood. They all thought I was dead! Ha! That was just a fake! I hated ThunderClan, I would've done anything to get out of there, and when the snake came, so did my chance. They thought I was dead.. Here's my story... Nobody ever noticed me in ThunderClan. It was all about Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Firestar, Lionblaze or somebody else. I was always just mingling in the background. Not anymore. The snake came in to camp and was about to attack Briarkit, the useless lump of fur. What kind of cat can't defend themselves against a snake? I saw Lionblaze was about to help, but I refused to let an opportunity like this slip me by. I dived in front of the snake and it bit me. At least, everyone thought it did. I acted beautifully, did you see it? The one regret I have is Sorreltail. I saw the look of pain and sorrow in her eyes, and at that moment I almost backed out, but I'd come too far now, so I went on through with it. As I listened to their messsages, I knew it was all a fraud. They never cared about me. Then the elders buried me, and that was the chance for my escape... Life as a loner was harder than I'd imagined, but I never lost track of my mission. I was going to get revenge on them all. It was going to be tricky to do it without getting caught, so I needed some help. I needed someone who was able to get me in to ThunderClan and out again after I'd made the kill without being seen. Oh, that's right, I haven't told you about my plan! They didn't even care about me when I died, they just went right on with their lives as if nothing happened! I'm going to get revenge, and I won't stop untill every last cat in ThunderClan is dead... Anyway, back to the story. I needed some cat that could get me inside ThunderClan. Some cat that was going to tell me where and when I could get my victim alone, so I could strike. Of course they were not going to know about the plan, I couldn't risk them dobbing me in! Who did I know that I could trust with my life? Who did I know that I could share all my secrets with? Then it hit me like some cat through a squirrel in my face. Poppyfrost! I stalked my way through ThunderClan's camp, following Poppyfrost's scent. Soon after I found her. Perfect, she was hunting alone. "Poppyfrost!" I hissed. Poppyfrost stopped. She opened her mouth to taste the air. That's funny, it looked like she didn't recognise my scent. I stepped out from the bush. "Hello, sister" I meowed. Poppyfrost gasped. "Honeyfern! You're alive! But how?" I slapped my tail over her mouth. "Shh, keep your voice down!" Poppyfrost looked as if someone had asked her to eat kittypet food. "Don't you want to go back to ThunderClan?" "No! That's why I'm here, and that's why I need your help" I said, hoping she would listen. She sat down and wrapped her tail over her paws. "I'm listening" she said. "I need you to do something for me" I began. "What is it?" She asked. I sighed. I was going to have to tell her, she wouldn't like it though. "I'm here to get revenge on ThunderClan" Poppyfrost's eyes stretched wide. "Why?" "Because they cast me out!" I hissed. "They treated me like a nobody. It was always; 'Honeyfern, join Sorreltail's patrol', or 'Honeyfern, go help Jayfeather' and I had enough! I'm going to kill them all, Poppyfrost, and I need your help" "No!" she growled. "I won't do it! I won't let you hurt my Clan!" Clearly she wasn't listening. I had to make sure she co-operated. I jumped on her and pinned her to the ground, with my claw at her throat. "If you don't help me, you'll be first" I hissed. Poppyfrost gasped. Clearly she had not seen this side of me. She eased, and I got up. "Okay, I'll help you" she meowed. "Who's first?" I'd made my mind up long ago. There was one cat who I wanted to get, one cat who's death was going to put the Clan in a state of panic. Who's death was going to make them all easier to kill. I uttered her name; "Briarkit" Poppyfrost had told me that both Mille and Graystripe were away, so Briarkit was outside. Seizing my chance, I snuck in behind a bush. "Briarkit!" I hissed. The little cat looked up, unaware who was talking to her. "Briarkit! Over here!" I hissed, louder this time. Briarkit followed my voice and found me. She started bouncing on the spot. "Honeyfern! You're alive!" She squealed. She went to yowl to the rest of the Clan, but I slapped my tail over her mouth. "Shhhhh." I said, "This is our little secret" She nodded. "Okay!" Dumb cat. She had no idea what I was about to do to her. "Do you want to play?" I said sweetly. "Sure!" she mewed. Our "fight" started off like a normal one, the sort that a brother and sister or an apprentice would have, Then I scratched her. "Ow!" she cried, "Honeyfern, that hurt!" I offered no apology, instead I lunged towards her, teeth bared and claws outstretched. Briarkit was struggling. "Honeyfern, stop! This isn't funny anymore! I don't want to play!" She tried to run away but I pinned her down. "It's time to die, Briarkit. Remember me to StarClan..." "No!" Briarkit screeched. "Some cat help! Hoenyfern is...." I ran my claw across her thorat. She made a small gasping sound, then dropped to the ground lifeless. I surveyed my work. It was a perfect cut, I was very proud of myself. "Did you hear that? It came from over there!" Mouse-dung! Some cats were coming! I quickly bolted away so I couldn't be seen. "Briarkit!" came one of the voices. Good. They were distressed, just as I'd planned. I stayed and listened to their cries of sorrow. This was the best thing I'd ever done.... "It worked" Poppyfrost said to me the next morning. "The Clan is in distress. Are you happy now?" "No. And I won't be untill every single one of them dies. Then you and I can go off and start our own Clan, one that doesn't care about the warrior code. You and I will be the most powerful force this lake has ever seen." Poppyfrost seemed tempted, but then shook her head. "Did you have to kill Briarkit?" she asked. "Do you have to breathe?" I shot back. Poppyfrost sighed. "Ok, who's your next victim?" I'd had little time to think, but it had been enough. I told Poppyfrost who my next victim would be. "Jayfeather" "But why our medicine cat?" Poppyfrost wailed. "Without him, we'll all die!" "No you won't. It will make them easier to kill...." "No! I won't let you! Jayfeather is my friend!" "And I'm your sister!" I hissed. "Or doesn't that matter anymore?" She stopped. "Of course it does! Okay, he's going out to collect juniper berries next sunrise. Do it Honeyfern, but I still don't approve" "It doesn't matter what you think, it's what I want that matters." I stalked off, laying in wait for my prey... I was lightly dozing when I caught Jayfeather's scent. My eyes opened immediately. It was time to strike. I followed him untill I found him. The dumb cat was sniffing around for juniper berries and he yowled in triumph as he found some. I stepped out to see him face-to-face. He stopped instantly, his nose twitching and his jaws parted. "Honeyfern?" he growled. He shook his head, "no, I must be smelling things" "You aren't smelling things" I meowed. Jayfeather's blind eyes widened in surprise. "But... You were dead!" he gasped. "I'm not, but you soon will be" I snarled. "Honeyfern? What are you talking about?" Before he could continue, I bit down hard on his tail. He let out a yowl of pain. "Honeyfern, what are you doing? I'm your medicine cat!" he hissed. "You were ''my medicine cat" I hissed back. I dug my claws in to his flesh. Jayfeather let out another wail. Pawsteps started coming fast. Mouse-dung! I wouldn't have time to make this an artwork, I had to end it quickly. I split open his stomach. Blood welled, and he died instantly. I shuddered at the mess I'd made. It was pretty grizzly, nothing like the first cut I'd made. "I hope you enjoy your journey to StarClan, stupid fool" I spat. Seconds before Mousewhisker appeared, I left the scene. The next day, I'd arranged to meet Poppyfrost on the ThunderClan border at sunhigh, but there was no sign of her. She wasn't usually this late. I had to go further in the camp and risk some cat seeing me. I'd already made up my mind about the next victim. Cinderheart. She was always Sorreltail's favourite, she was always the Clan's favourite. My parents never cared about me, it was always her. "Come on Poppyfrost!" I hissed.There was still no sign of her. I ventured further in to the camp, just outside of the entrance. I was shocked and enraged at the sight that greeted me. Berrynose and Poppyfrost were together, sharing tounges like they were mates. I unsheathed my claws and scraped them along the earth. That ''liar! He said he loved me! He promised to never go to another she-cat ever again! Forget Cinderheart. After what happened here, it was clear to me Berrynose had to be next. I didn't have to wait long to find Berrynose; he was out on his own on a hunting trip. "Berrynose! Over here!" I hissed. Berrynose knew my voice. He bounded over. "You're alive! Come back to ThunderClan and well have kits together, my love" I swiped him to the ground. "Don't lie to me!" Berrynose acted as if he was puzzled. "What do you mean?" "You're with Poppyfrost!" "No. I'm not." Berrynose mewed slowly. "She was grieving, I was grieving. We comforted each other. "I wasn't even dead for a sunrise!" I snarled. "You said you would only love me! Last time I checked, my name wasn't Poppyfrost!" "We aren't together!" Berrynose hissed. I advanced slowly on him, claws unsheathed. "Honefern, what are you doing? What's wrong with you?" He cried. "Those deaths. Briarkit, Jayfeather, it wasn't a rogue Berrynose, it was me. You betrayed me for Poppyfrost, so you're next!" "No, Honeyfern! We loved each other!" "I did, but you didn't obviously! Those deaths were quick, but yours won't be. All that pain, the betrayal you've put me through. I'm going to make you pay. I'm going to enjoy this very much..." I strapped Berrynose's mouth with cobwebs. There was no way any cat was going to spoil our fun. "Have fun Berrynose" I sneered. Berrynose's screams were muffled through the cobwebs. "Oh? Were you trying to say something?" I allowed myself a mrrow of laughter. I ripped out one of his claws. Berrynose wriggled in pain, but I wasn't done yet. I tore out another one. "Are you enjoying this!?" I screamed. "Now you know the pain I felt when I saw you with Poppyfrost!" I made a deep gash in his belly, but not enough to kill him. I could see in his eyes that was what he wanted, but I wasn't going to give him that. My tortue was just getting started. Berrynose made more screaming noises. I swished my tail over him. "Shhhh" I said, "I'll be finished soon" I ripped out another claw. And now, for the finale... An evil grin spread over my face as I ran my claw along his throat. I let out a mrroww as his head fell off. "There we go, all done now" I soothed. My most gruesome kill so far, but not my last... Poppyfrost ran to find me the next morning, a mixture of depression and anger in her eyes, "Why did you do it?" She asked me in a voice that was half a wail, half a growl, "why did you kill him?" "I didn't kill him" I sneered. "I slaughtered him. Wow, I don't envy the cat who has to clean that up!" "Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Poppyfrost snarled. "He was my mate!" "He was my mate first!" I spat, "you betrayed me, and so did he! He deserved everything he got!" "I can't believe you, Honeyfern. I won't be helping you anymore, you're on your own" She looked at me one last time, sadness in her eyes. "You aren't the sister I love anymore" I watched her walk away. I'd lost a powerful ally in Poppyfrost, but nonetheless, my final kill needed to be completed. I stalked my way to the ThunderClan camp, where Cinderheart was patrolling the border. "Hello Cinderheart" I meowed. Cinderheart looked up and her eyes gleamed. "Honeyfern!" she mewed excitedly, "You're alive! How?" "Details are not important" I said, "what's been going on in ThunderClan?" "It's terrible!" Cinderheart gasped. "Cats are being murdered! First Briarkit, then Jayfeather and now Berrynose!" "Does Firestar know what's going on?" "He said there was ThunderClan scent. What kind of cat would kill cats from their own Clan?" I unsheathed my claws. "Me." Cinderheart gasped. "You?" "Yes me." I snarled. "Stupid ThunderClan. Sorreltail and Brackenfur always liked you the best. The whole Clan liked you the best; and now it's time for the final chapter..." "No!" Cinderheart shrieked. "I'm your sister! You can't kill me!" "I can, and I will. Good-bye Cinderheart" I leaped on top of her. Cinderheart gasped, unable to believe her own sister was willing to kill her. Raking my claws down her pelt, I smiled as I smelled blood. Cinderheart kicked me in the ribs and thrust me off. Claws unsheathed, she pounced on me and scratched my ear. I sunk my teeth in to her leg and she yowled in pain. Seizing my chance, I jumped back on top of her, giving her pelt numerous rakes from ears to tail-tip. "Stop!" Came a grief stricken yowl. Both Cindeheart and I looked up. Poppyfrost was bounding towards us. "I can't let you do it Honeyfern," she meowed, her voice filled with sadness. "I... I let you kill Briarkit, I let you kill Jayfeather, and I did nothing when you killed Berrynose, but I won't let you kill my sister" "Have you forgotten?" I snarled at her. "I'm your sister too!" "Not anymore." Before I could blink, Poppyfrost jumped on top of me, clawing and biting chunks out of my fur. "This is for what you did to Berrynose!" she yowled. When my momentary stun was over, I fought back, delivering a blow to her head. Poppyfrost shook herself and returned to the attack. "This ends now" she growled. With a single bite to the neck, she won the fight. My eyes growing dull, I crashed to the ground. As the life seeped out of me, I re-visited every kill I had made. What have I done? I thought to myself. That was my last ever thought before I took my last breath and closed my eyes forever... Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Stories Rated Worse